The instant invention relates to inertially powered miniature toy vehicles and the like, and more particularly to an inertially powered miniature car action toy having an external action element which rotates with vehicular movement.
The broad concept of providing an internal flywheel in a miniature toy vehicle to provide inertial power therefor is well known in the toy industry. In this connection, the U.S. patents to LOREE, U.S. Pat No. 684,993; HEIN, U.S. Pat. No. 2,677,216; ANGIER, U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,175 and LEMELSON, U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,129 are generally demonstrative of the concept of inertially powering a toy vehicle with a flywheel, and represent the closest prior art pertaining to the inertial drive train of the toy of the instant invention of which the applicant is aware.
The broad concept of providing an external action element on a toy vehicle is also known but has heretofore been limited primarily to vehicles of the type powered by an external rotating propeller or other air thrust element. The U.S. patents to HANSBURG et al, U.S. Pat. No. 1,321,206 and LEMELSON, U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,642 teach toy vehicles of this type wherein an external rotating air thrust element powers the vehicle, said patents representing the closest prior art relating to the external action element features of the instant invention of which the applicant is aware.
While action toy vehicles of the two above mentioned types have heretofore been available, the action toy of the instant invention represents the first miniature vehicle of its kind wherein an external action element is mechanically connected to an inertial flywheel within the vehicle so that the external element rotates upon inertial vehicular movement. In this connection, the miniature vehicle of the instant invention includes a miniaturized vehicle body to which front and rear axles having front and rear wheels mounted thereon are journaled. A drive shaft which is mechanically connected to the front axle of the vehicle and rotates therewith, extends rearwardly through the vehicle and has an inertial flywheel mounted thereon adjacent the rear wall of the vehicle body. An external action element which comprises a simulated turbo fan of a jet engine and has a rearwardly directed tapered center pin is mounted on the drive shaft adjacent the rear wall of the body on the exterior thereof. When the vehicle is moved along a supporting surface, the flywheel inertially powers the vehicle in a conventional manner, while the external turbo fan on the vehicle rotates to simulate an operative turbo jet engine which is providing power for the vehicle. However, since the inertial flywheel is mounted on the drive shaft in the rear of the vehicle so that the center of gravity is also in the rear portion of the vehicle, when the flywheel is inertially energized, the vehicle can be balanced on the center pin of the turbo fan and spun like a top. This adds a new dimension of movement to the vehicle, and makes it capable of performing in a novel and interesting manner heretofore unknown in the prior art.
As a result, the miniature vehicle car action toy of the instant invention has specific advantages over the miniature vehicles heretofore known. In particular, the novel concept of combining an inertial flywheel and an external rotating element of the type herein disclosed in a miniature vehicle provides definite advantages over the previously known toys of this type. When the vehicle is operated in a conventional manner, the action element adds new and interesting movement to the vehicle; and when it is balanced on the center pin of the turbo fan, the vehicle is capable of a totally new type of movement. These features make the toy extremely effective for capturing the interest and attention of those operating the vehicle or observing it in its operation.
Accordingly, the primary object of the instant is to provide a miniature inertially powered vehicle having an external rotating action element thereon so that the vehicle can be operated in a conventional manner or balanced on a center pin of the action element and spun like a top.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a vehicle having a flywheel mounted therein which simultaneously provides inertial power for the vehicle and rotates an external action element mounted thereon.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an inertially powered miniature vehicle action toy which has the appearance of being powered by an operative turbo jet engine.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawing.